Accidental Nose Trauma
by Gazlover12-Canada
Summary: Ritsu get's a nosebleed. It's not the type of nosebleed that you're thinking of! It's just a plain, regular nosebleed. TakanoxRitsu fluffy one-shot, featuring a panicking Kisa!


"Ricchan, it's not stopping!"

"It's fine! Just get me some more paper towels!"

"You're going to die Rittie!"

"Stop over exaggerating Kisa, I've been through worse!"

Ritsu and Kisa were in the bathroom, the latter panicking greatly. Meanwhile Ritsu stood over the sink, a wad of toilet paper against his nose, which was being soaked through fast. The sink itself was covered with a red substance that was quite obviously blood.

That's right, Ritsu had a nosebleed.

But it wasn't the good kind of nosebleed that people in the mangas and animes got. This was just one of those plain, annoying, regular nosebleeds. It was the result of a large pile of books falling on him. You see, it was the end of the cycle and Ritsu was passed out on the floor of their work place. Then, the large stack of books, mangas, and folders that had been on his desk had collapsed and fell directly on his face.

Kisa had been the only one in the room at the time. Takano was at the copy machine, Mino was out sick with some sort of stomach bug, and Hatori was at his author's house since once again he was almost past deadline.

It had been several minutes now, and the blood had not ceased it's flowing. Kisa was hovering around him, acting like it was the worst thing in the world. Ritsu was mostly just irritated, but he had to admit that his head was feeling a bit funny from the blood loss...or it might have been the fact that blood just made him feel uneasy all together.

"That's it," Kisa said suddenly, standing boldly to his full height (he was still shorter). "Ricchan, I'm getting help!"

"Wait, Kisa-," Ritsu was unable to say anything, as his friend/co-worker had already run out the door. He sighed. Who on earth would Kisa go and find? Besides, it was just a simple nosebleed, which was likely to start slowing down in a it.

Only a minute or two later the door suddenly slammed open, and Ritsu yelped at who he saw. "You brought Takano-san?!" He asked Kisa in furious disbelief. Kisa looked apologetic, but also slightly amused.

"Sorry, but I figured getting your lover would be the best option."

"Kisa-san!"

Takano ignored their bantering and walked over the sinks to inspect Ritsu, tilting the younger editor's chin up and removing the tissues so that he could see the damage. When a stream of red came out, he sighed.

"How is it that whenever I seem to be out of the room you manage to injure yourself? I'm debating on whether or not to bring you constantly with me everywhere." He berated him lightly as he get fresh paper towels and held them against RItsu's nose. "Jeezus, look at this mess. Just how much blood have you lost?"

"I dunno," Ritsu shrugged, flushing slightly from embarrassment.

"A lot!" Kisa chimed in, sounding much more cheerful now that Takano was the one handling the problem.

"You get back to work, I'll handle this." Takano ordered, causing Kisa to scramble out of the room in order to avoid their boss's 'end of the cycle' mood.

"He's over exaggerating, I haven't lost that much!" Ritsu claimed. He was finding it a little hard to talk with Takano pinching his nose so tightly with the fresh paper towels.

"It doesn't look like he's over exaggerating," Takano muttered to himself. Both men were quiet for several minutes. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he removed his hand. Just like a miracle, the bleeding had stopped.

"Wow...thanks Takano-san," Ritsu said.

"Hold on a minute," Was the only reply he got. Ritsu stood still while Takano wetted some new towels and proceeded to clean his face up. The green eyed editor scrunched up his face with a scowl.

"I can do that on my own you know!"

"I don't care." Takano replied evenly as he finished cleaning. Finally he looked satisfied with himself, and caught Ritsu off guard by kissing his lips lightly.

"There, all better. Are you alright to walk?"

"Of course I am!" Ritsu grumbled, face bright red from being kissed. However, he found that when he started movie the walls spun a little. Takano seemed to notice, and rested a hand on his back to guide him back to the Emerald Department.

"Ricchan, you're alive!" Kisa, who had been texting, cried out joyfully from his seat when they returned. Takano made sure Ritsu had made it to his seat before exiting the room.

"Why wouldn't I be alive? It was just a nosebleed, nothing serious." Ritsu replied back tiredly as he waited for his head to stop spinning. "And you shouldn't have brought Takano-san for help."

"But he's your lover, so he deserves to know when your nose is going to kill you." Kisa defended himself, though his words were in a teasing tone.

"Keep talking like that and I'll give you worse than a nosebleed. Then I'll text your mystery boyfriend to come save you and you can see how you like it!" Ritsu threatened the shorter man, before adding in afterthought, "And Takano-san and I are not lovers!"

Kisa opened his mouth to deny having a lover, and was going to ask how Ritsu even assumed he was gay, but was interrupted by his phone vibrating. 'Dammit Yukina,' He thought to himself, blushing a brilliant red as he scrambled to answer the text.

Luckily Kisa was saved by Takano, who returned with a protein bar and a can of juice. "Here, rest for a few minutes and finish these before you get back to work, okay?" He instructed, passing them to Ritsu.

"T-Thank you," Ritus ground out from clenched teeth, still riled up by Kisa's words. But he had to admit that he appreciated how caring Takano was being to him. After all, this was the end of the cycle, which meant that they all needed a good night's sleep and a proper meal. He munched on his protein bar quietly, closing his eyes to rest.

From his own desk, Takano observed as Ritsu fell asleep after finishing most of his protein bar and drinking half his juice. He shook his head ruefully, but was unable to resist a small smile at the sight of his first and only love.

"You're going to be working overtime for this...half for scaring the shit out of me, and half for falling asleep at work in the first place, which got you into this damn mess." He said to Ritsu, too quietly for Kisa or the slumbering man to hear him.

This was why Ritsu needed him.

It was all the more reason to make sure that they fell (completely) in love.

**Reviews give me more motivation to type! ****Please give me some feedback and let me know what you thought! ****I hope you enjoyed reading it, because I sure enjoyed typing it!**

**I feel bad that I always put Ritsu in all these compromising situations, but I can't help it! XD ****He's too adorable!**


End file.
